The Concordance of the Celestial Flame
In the Age of Storms, nine knights of Syr were said to have been gifted nine towers that were to be safe-havens for Ifari in the turmoils to come. It was in these gleaming towers of silver that many Ifari were able to weather the great calamities of the age: The Farspores, Adoima's Storms, and even the Sundering of Ix. Nine isolated cities rose around the Towers and joined together as a simple confederation, the Concordance of the Celestial Flame. The Silver Towers Ajochaar - The Mountain Flame Hidden in the Khal Mountains. This monastery is incredibly difficult to reach. It relies on the area’s rich volcanic earth and hot springs to grow crops, and sustain a hard-earned but comfortable living. Herds of Phujjees, large flightless birds, are kept by herders in the mountain meadows of the Khal mountains for eggs and feathers. Races: Fire Tamers, Hunters, Vrenn Representatives: Kojac (Hunter) leader of the Red Hands tribe, Bhaala (Fire Tamer) wielder of the Resplendent Flame Aschelir Races: Representatives: Chaandolir - The Tower of Perpetual Glass Races: Sunborn, Myndree, Vrenn Representatives: Preem Shae Maak, Walks through the sky on lotus petals (Timaana) Master of the Tongue of Silk and Wielder of the Resplendent Flame, Staerr (Sunborn) Cosmic Seer Eisenlir Races: Representatives: Gaealir - The Hanging Tower To outsiders, Gaealir may seem like the meekest of the towers, barely standing three stories tall; a tiny monolith in a vast desert. A small oasis surrounding it. But those who have seen the true Gaealir know that its territory is vast, spanning further than any of the other Towers. Its hall lie deep in the earth and is home to a great population of Ifari. Races: Stone Cutters, Quiet Ones, Sunborn, Billowers, Vrenn Representatives: Kirra (Sunborn) merchant princess, Pra Bhutev (Billower) wielder of the Blade of Want Gaeyaalel Races: Representatives: Santolir - The Crying Tower Races: Billowers, The Quiet Ones, Timaana Representatives: Moesk (Quiet One) Wielder of the Tongue of Silk, Obarrask (Billower) Speaker of the Grave Solvorelle - The Fallen Tower Races: Representatives: Toelle Races: Representatives: Military The Silver Towers grant the Concordance great bastions to protect themselves from any invading forces. They have no great standing military, but most citizens are stalwart in the defense of their home. The Cinder Knights After the raising of the towers, Vrenn from all across Beryl began to make a pilgrimage to the Silver Towers. The children of flame who had been before without a home or a place of belonging, finally had a place to call home. Vrenn still travel Beryl, but many stay to protect the towers and the Ifari that take refuge there. It was at these towers that the Vrenn founded the Cinder Knights. A monastic order of warrior-monks that spent their days training body and spirit. They are some of the most powerful combatants on Beryl and what the order lacks in quantity they make up for in skill. Wealth The Concordance is not a wealthy state, it peoples do not live lavish lifestyles, and luxury is not a deep concern for them. They focus more on what they need to get by and less on building a strong economy or industry. Agricultural Goods Light farming (mostly root vegetables and beans), herd animals (something akin to sheep or alpacas that have material for fabrics or clothing), timber, iron. None of this is in great enough quantities to made this confederation wealthy, but is enough to sustain this population. Diplomacy The Concordance act as very isolated communities that do not have many political ties to other States. Lore The Cinder Knights hold many writings on theology, philosophy, martial arts, and magic, including the teachings handed down to the Vrenn by Syr. These include the Building of the Tower, the Kindling of the Resplendent Flame, and the Blade of Want. Order The Concordance are peaceful lands and have little to worry about from within, but have to be wary of threats from without. Warlords have attempted to sack the monasteries in the past. They have pillaged crops, taken slaves, and some have even tried to conquer the towers themselves. The citizens take refuge in the towers which can hold the entirety of there citizens. All would-be conquerers have been rebuffed by the Cinder Knights. If grave crimes are committed, branding of the flesh or imprisonment are the most common punishments. Piety The Ifari that live under the protection of the Nine Towers live very monastic lives. The countryside is covered in shrines and temples dedicated to a deity or saint. These temples often act as administrators for the city-states, tallying harvests, distributing food, and providing learning to the populace. Honored Deities Syr, Nova, Tomo, Feeyha, and Kahzmi. Craft The Ifari of the Concordance do not often occupy themselves with the advancement of technology or the high arts. They live content lives without ambition, and enjoy simple pleasures: tea making, weaving, woodcarving, and songs. Affinity The Ifari that make up the Concordance were once refugees uprooted by the Farspore plague, and Adoxima's storms that razed many communities. This shared suffering has given these peoples an understanding and empathy for one another that allows them to overcome their ethnic disparities. In fact, the Concordance was one of the first communities to develop polytheistic in appearance. Sunborn, Norsfolk, and Hunters are the most common Ifari of the Concordance, along with the Vrenn.'' Leadership The Concordance is lead by a council of fourteen, two representatives from each of the Silver Towers. These representative are made up of the senior monk and a chosen successor. They are wise philosophers and theologians, and are often trained in at least one of the Arts of the Tower. The Vrenn abstain from these positions as they are not concerned with governance. Many do act as advisers, but never hold any official positions. Instead focusing on leading the Cinder Knights in making sure the lands are safe from brigands and beasts.